Broken and Alone
by the-vampire-act
Summary: just a sort one shot about reid and gideon. takes place whenever you want it to, and its a songfic-you have been warned! please r&r and i hope it doesnt suck! genres are angst, hurt/confort, and friendship


Broken and Alone- a song fanfic

"................just a short-one shot about what all the tramatic experiences in Reid's life has done to him. Set to Fix You by Coldplay please r&r! enjoy!"

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse"

Reid sat down on his couch with a drink in his hand, and his head bowed.

"And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse? "

He had never loved anyone. He had never been happy being alone, but he didn't have a choice. Reid saw death every day. People are killed by people every day, and his job allowed him to see some of the most creative and twisted murders. He had never had a problem with it before, until it started relating to him. These deaths seemed so familiar, seemed so personal to Reid now. He didn't know how much of it he could take. The deaths were now affecting him personally; they were tying into his personal life. But Reid didn't know how much more of that he could take.

"Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you, "

Reid understood just how broken he was,and he knew he could be fixed. He just didn't know how.

Reid's phone started to ring, so he looked at the caller id.

"Gideon." Reid whispered when he answered the phone. Tears were know streaming down his face.

"High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth"

"Hey Reid. Are you home? Because I've been knocking on your door for ten minutes now." Gideon said.

Reid was shocked; he hadn't heard anyone knock. He decided to think nothing of it, and then ran to the door.

"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"

Gideon was speechless when he saw a tear-filled Reid facing him.

"Reid................what happened? Are you all right?" he asked with frantic concern.

Reid then ran into Gideon's arms; searching for comfort.

Gideon didn't push him away, but still didn't know what to do.

"Reid?! Calm down!" Gideon nearly shouted as he heard Reid was starting to hyperventilate. His breathing became irrugular, too.

"Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I"

Reid began to calm down after a few minutes. He let go of Gideon, and walked inside his house. Gideon followed.

"Sorry.........Gideon. So what did you want?" he asked as a tear rolled down his eye.

Gideon paused before answering; trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay. You seemed upset when you left work today. And guessing off of what just happened.............I'm guessing your not okay." Gideon said.

"Sorry..........." Reid stuttered; holding back a new set of tears.

But he wasn't successful.

"Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I"

"Reid, don't be sorry. I understand. You're alone, you see twisted murderers everyday, you've never been happy lately." he paused.

"Reid, I can see it in your eye. You're miserable. But you can't leave your job, is what you feel. You know that everyday you save lives, but you wish it didn't have to affect you so much. It hurts kid, I know. But you will regret it if you stop now. I know you, Reid. And I know you're not a quitter.

"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"

"What do I do?" Reid stuttered through tears.

"You take a day off. You don't quit. And you cry. You don't need to hold back tears while your at work; but you do need to concentrate. And you can't when you're too busy pushing back tears." Gideon instructed.

"Yes sir." Reid said as he shook his head.

"Please, don't call me sure."

Reid smiled at that.

"Go get some sleep, Reid. I'll be here if you need me." Gideon said.

"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"

"You're not leaving?" Reid asked.

"No, I'm not leaving, Reid." he answered.

Reid turned around and started heading to his bedroom.

Gideon crouched forward on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"

Fin (end)

".............sorry if that sucked! i wrote this to fit the song, so if it doesnt make sense, blame the song! please r&r! i hoped it wasnt too disappointing!"


End file.
